


Nitori se ha marchado para no volver

by Abriluno



Category: Free!
Genre: Amigos, Compañeros de cuarto, Estudiantes, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abriluno/pseuds/Abriluno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori se ha marchado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nitori se ha marchado para no volver

**Author's Note:**

> Free! y sus personajes (c) Kōji Ōji  
> Sólo tomo prestados los personajes porque me gusta escribir sobre ellos.
> 
> Este relato es sumamente corto, sólo una idea que me atacó de improviso.

Repentinamente vino a mí su voz, _Senpai_ susurró. Volteé a ver pero no estaba, me rasqué la cabeza y seguí avanzando. Pero la idea me rondó toda esa mañana… será que luego de pasar tantas noches en el mismo cuarto habré terminado por acostumbrarme a su presencia. Entonces, se fue y qué más voy a hacer.

 

Seguir entrenando.

 

La costumbre mata, pero a veces te hace dependiente en cierto modo.

 

No me gusta depender.


End file.
